Finding the Path towards Paradise
by niky0n
Summary: AU. Follow the adventures of Elizaveta in the spiritual realm of Purgatorio, along with her new group of spirit friends and a tsundere angel guide. [Crack pairing: EngHun]


_What does it feel like to escape reality?_

The voice echoed in the darkness, a calm and soothing voice. Even though she wanted to answer him, she found herself mute as she tried to speak.

_What does it feel like to live in another world, a world completely different from your own?_

She wonders how the voice could speak out her inner thoughts, those desires that resided within her mind for the longest time.

_What does it feel like to stay in a place full of eternal bliss, if there ever is one?_

She doesn't really know, but if there is one, she might want to experience it. A chance to live another life would be an interesting adventure, wouldn't it?

The brunette tried to look around her. Still dark. There was silence, and she felt alone all over again. She felt a warm hand brush against hers, and she turned to see a faint outline of a man in a gesture as if he is asking for her hand. She stared at him, trying her best to see even the slightest of the man's features.

_You wanted to know that feeling, right?_

She looked at him, still the faint outline of the man was visible to her emerald eyes. The man waited for her answer, and after a while, a soft chuckle escaped from the man's lips before he asked her again.

_If so, do you want to come with me, then?_

He offered again his hand, as hesitation overwhelmed the brunette's features. She doesn't know this man, and she doesn't know the place he is speaking of. But something inside of her, wanted and desired to come with him. She slowly reached for his hand, until..

"Eliza!"

Elizaveta was awoken from her sleep when she heard her mother's screaming in the kitchen. She got up from bed quickly, thinking that her stepfather might have been drunk again. She rushed to the kitchen, finding her mother cringing in fear, eyes filled with terror as she looked at the drunk man in front of her. "E-Eliza..", she barely managed to utter, when all of a sudden, a loud shattering sound filled the room, as his stepfather groggily stood in front of the open cupboard. "D-Dad?", she softly called out, as she slowly approached him, wishing that he would stop and realize what he's been doing. The man didn't budge, and kept on breaking and throwing objects around him. "Dad.", she uttered, as she placed a warm hand over his shoulder. The man paused, his arm still raised up in the air. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she called out. "Dad."

Everything happened so fast. She found herself lying on the floor, blood gushed out of her head as voices and screams drowned her ears before she lost consciousness. "You bastard!", she heard, and she identified this voice as her mother's. She closed her eyes, wishing that the throbbing pain on her head would just stop. And it did.

The sound of wailing, the sound of beeping monitors, and the sound of footsteps slowly grew fainter and fainter from her ears. She felt as if everything felt lighter, as she slowly succumbed into eternal darkness. Or so she thought.

A split second passed by like an eternity, and she found herself waking up on a grassy meadow. The grass looked as if the wind blew over them, but she can't feel anything, even the pain from earlier had already dispersed. Footsteps came over her ears as she tried to sit up, looking at a group of people passing by her, walking towards a certain direction. She stood up and followed them, the colors of the surroundings became more saturated with every step until they reached a huge golden gate, standing in front of the path towards a tall mountain. A man stood in front of the gate, his hair blonde and his eyes lime green. He held two keys in his hand, one silver, and one gold. His eyes aimlessly wandered among the crowd in front of him, stopping at seeing the emerald orbs of one brunette, that was also transfixed on his pale face. The man began to speak, his voice angelic as he articulated the words.

"The path towards eternal bliss is accessible to all of you due to your own personal remorse and repentance before you all left the physical realm. I will be your guide towards the light, the path towards our Heavenly Father." The gates opened behind him, winged creatures pushing back the golden gates. The man looked deep into the brunette's eyes as he reached his hand out to her.

_I welcome you all, to the realm of Purgatorio._

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This story is inspired by Dante's novel, "The Divine Comedy", specifically, the second part entitled, "Purgatorio", hence the realm's name. I was listening to Coldplay's "Mylo Xyloto" album, when I suddenly conceived this idea, and it contributes a bit to the story, and also the title itself._

_Kinda short and quick, and I think it would get better, I THINK. But anyway.. This seems interesting to me though, so I'll continue writing this along with my other fics._


End file.
